


more shit i write past midnight

by AyeeeeHope



Series: past midnight writes [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Childbirth, im terrible at tags, labor, shit story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: this isnt related to small lives I was just bored and insanely tired. this is also probably one of the longest one shots i've ever written? i've only written two one shots on here but i've written about 50 on paper and they've never been this long or this descriptive lmao. i idnt proof read for grammar mistakes so bare with me, its 3 am and i wanna get this typed so i can go to bed





	more shit i write past midnight

Sans ached, He was nearing the end of his pregnancy and nobody even knew that he was pregnant! Luckily he had found the baggiest clothing in the world, he was servely underweight for skeleton and a baby bump would surely show in his normally fitting his slim body, and plus Sans was fucking huuuuge.

Sans had been feeling ill all day, even when Papyrus asked him if he was ok (Papyrus didn know, so sans had no reason to blurt: Hey I'm pregnant paps! heres a new reason o be disappointed in me! I'm a huge failure!) So Sans didn't worry to much, but he knew soon enough that the kid would wanna come out, so he'd have to figure out some way to have it but not have anybody know? He planned to keep the child, but how would he keep it hidden from Papyrus? He couldn't secretly take care of an infant.. this was going to be so hard... Sans wanted to collapse down and cry, just let out all the pent up energy he had inside him since the start of this damn pregnancy, why didn't he try harder to be sober? why didn't he try harder to NOT fuck other monsters? why is he such a screwup that he knows he cant take care of his own child good enough?

Unknowing that he had done exactly what he wanted, he was collapsed on the ground sobbing... but his womb was slightly showing Papyrus. "SANS. WHAT IS THAT." Papyrus said as he attempted to lift Sans' shirt up even more, but he couldn't as Sans wacked away his hand away from his shirt and his unborn child.

" _ **don't.**_ " Sans said, his voice still filled with little sobs but he sounded as serious as ever.. Papyrus hated when Sans' got like that, his pinpricks of light disappeared and his already deep voice was even deeper.

 

"SANS. IF THIS IS SERIOUS YOU NEED TO LET ME KNOW." Papyrus said as he once again reached for Sans'  shirt, Sans' didn't try to fight it as he just let Papyrus lift the shirt to see an unborn soul., Sans looked away Papyrus didn't know if he was embarresed or..something else.

 

"i'm sorry i'm a disappointment papyrus" Sans finally set, he had no tone to his voice, no humour... no emotion...nothing.. it scared Papyrus..

 

"YOUR...NOT A DISAPPOINTMENT SANS! IM GOING TO HAVE A NIECE OR NEPHEW!!! IM SO EXCITED!!" Papyrus said, Sans smiled

 

Suddenly something drench his sweatpants with a pop, he lifted his shirt to see that the childs soul had a physical form, and was trying to split And pretty quickly.

"a-AH." Sans gasped in between a new and pretty painful contraction. he was in labor, GREAT! neither him nor Papyrus knew how to deliever a baby, but out of instrint he felt Papyrus grip his hand, seeming to know what was going on,and was about to happen.

 

"SANS! JUST BREATH OK! YOUR GOING TO BE FINE, AND SOON YOU'LL GET TO SEE YOUR BABYBONES!" Papyrus said as Sans nodded, gripping Papyrus' hand as he let out harsh and short breaths.

 

Finally Sans had became "fully dilated" He felt instinct to push. Towels had been lazily and quickly placed out for Sans to give birth onto, as Papyrus knew  that this would probably be messy as it had literally stained Sans' sweatpants.

 

As Sans began pushing he gripped Papyrus' hand tightly, receiving a small yelp from the skeleton as Papyrus quickly reassured that it was ok and Sans had just began to push again, his pelvis burned and his eyes threatened with exhaustion and his magic pleaded for mercy as it was depleted rather quickly. Sans felt a weight go off him.. but he felt there was one more, it felt the same way to first weight did.. was it another child?  He didn't know.. he just pushed like hell until the weight was off him.. the weight in a form of a small baby.. finally sans' ecto womb collapsed onto his vertebrae and his pelvis, Papyrus held the small babies, the first one crying.. the smaller one not.. ohgodohgodhog was it going to turn to dust? Sans found his way into a panic attack as Papyrus panic ally tried to transfer some magic into the smaller baby. Finally after what seemed an eternity but was only a minute the baby cried.

 

Sans was half awake when he was told the bigger, but not much bigger baby was a male, and the smaller one was a female.. He had twins.. wow.. luckily they had a guestroom which no doubt, with Undynes help would soon become a nursery for the twins.

 

As Papyrus helped clean Sans and the babies off, and was carried to his room with the infants in his arms.. Sans felt peace for once.

 

He dreamlessly fell asleep in his bed, infants in his right arm cuddling against him nd each other as a blanket was placed over him.

 

This wasn't so bad


End file.
